This invention relates to a magnifier, and in particular, to a magnifier for use in, but not limited to, the field of dermatology where minute areas are to be examined.
Occasionally or on a more frequent basis, the need to examine a surface with a high degree of accuracy can arise in the daily course of events and is especially common in the fields of technology and medicine. In the field of dermatology, there exists an ever increasing demand for a magnifier which provides a highly accurate view of minute areas of skin. Early recognition of pathologic changes commonly results from a detailed examination of such minute areas of skin.
Conventional manual or placement magnifiers cannot be easily handled and shade areas to be examined. Reflections can result which interfere with and prevent a thorough examination of the skin.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a magnifier which can be more easily handled. The area under examination also should not be shaded by the magnifier. The magnifier should therefore avoid producing interfering reflections so that a highly accurate view of a minute area of skin can be observed.